Linear actuators, for example, hydraulic cylinders, pneumatic cylinders, mechanical actuators, or electro-mechanical actuators, are used in a variety of settings, for example, in industrial facilities (for example, for use with automated machinery), heavy equipment (for example, construction or agricultural equipment), robotics, and the like.
Generally, such linear actuators are configured to apply a generally unidirectional force between two points via the linear (i.e., longitudinal) extension or contraction of the actuator, more particularly, by the extension of a first actuator component (e.g., a cylinder rod) with respect to a second actuator component (e.g., a cylinder housing) or, alternatively, by the retraction of the first component (e.g., cylinder rod) within the second component (e.g., cylinder housing).
Often, during the operation or use of a linear actuator, it may be desirable to know, precisely and accurately, the length to which the linear actuator is extended or retracted, more particularly, to precisely and accurately know the position of the first component (e.g., cylinder rod) with respect to the second component (e.g., cylinder housing).
Conventional attempts to sense the position of a linear actuator such as a hydraulic cylinder have generally proven ill-suited for many of the environments in which such linear actuators are often used. For instance, many conventional position sensors have proven difficult to install, maintain, or repair; are prone to damage or wear from dirt, rock, or debris; or generally unreliable.
As such, what is needed is a linear actuator, for example, a hydraulic cylinder, having a position sensor that can be easily installed, or even retro-fitted to conventional linear actuators; is easily installed, maintained, and repaired; and/or is well-suited for use in industrial settings where linear actuators (e.g., hydraulic cylinders) are commonly employed.